


Hellbound Alternative Fight

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hell, Kissing, Knives, Violence, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: We all remember the infamous fight in Hellraiser 2 between Pinhead and Dr Channard? Well for all those who were unhappy with Pinhead and co being defeated so easily, here is an alternative more epic take on the battle.





	Hellbound Alternative Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

                                            

The endless maze was a living nightmare for Kirsty and Tiffany. They sprinted through many different corners and passageways, attempting to escape this horrid place. However, every new terrain they set foot in seemed to be worse than the last. Eventually, they passed one door leading into what they believed to be their sanctuary, bathed in a brilliant light. The adrenaline rushed through them like a raging river. They charged into the room and soon regretted it.

Kirsty took one look around the room, and chills crawled up her spine. It looked so similar to the room before, where the Gash had captured Frank and tore him apart before her very eyes. Chains were dangling and clanging against each other, while four demonic figures moved out of the shadows and slowly moved closer to the girls.

The Cenobites had found them.

Kirsty and Tiffany attempted to retreat, but the door they had come through sealed itself before they could escape. The door was gone and in its place was an endless dark corridor. Tiffany backed against the closest wall to her, almost as if she has accepted her fate as the Cenobites approached ever closer.

''Oh, no boxes,'' The Lead Cenobite, Xipe Totec, spoke in a cold but authoritative manner. His fellow Gash members close by as they advanced. ''Such a shame!''

''No more delays Kirsty,'' Nikoletta spoke. ''No more teasing, time to play!''

''Time…to play!'' Pinhead echoed her words.

Kirsty had taken a protective stance in front of Tiffany. All appeared hopeless for them until her sharp mind hatched an idea. She's bargained her way out once, and although the odds were slim, she remembered something that she could use for this occasion. She retrieved the photograph of the soldier in her pocket. Her eyes darted back and forth between the pictured individual and Pinhead. She was certain of it now. She had the answer to the theory that has plagued her mind for the past few days.

''Wait!'' She called out.

''No more deals, Kirsty!'' Pinhead interrupted. He had not known this woman for too long, but he already knew how her mind worked. She was intelligent and resourceful, something that he was surprised to find he quite admired. ''It is your flesh we want to experience, not your skill at bargaining!''

''No deals, just information,'' She pleaded. Her tone was becoming more forceful than desperate. ''Just information!''

Pinhead tilted his head, shocked that she still showed no fear when confronting him directly, and curious with what she had to say. ''Go on…but trick us again child…and your suffering will be legendary, even in Hell!''

A small smile formed on Kirsty's face, she knew that she was keeping her and Tiffany alive for possibly a few more minutes. Also, she could finally get some answers. What was this otherworldly man? Who was he? Was he something else before? Is there still a part of that inside him?

She handed him the photo. He accepted it. The coldness of his skin radiated outwards and clashed with Kirsty's warm palms. ''And what is this?'' He asked half amused. Opening the photo to reveal the soldier. The Prince of Pain studied the man's face carefully, but nothing was coming to him. ''Someone else you think escaped us? Like Frank?''

''No, this one didn't escape…'' Kirsty responded unable to tear her eyes away from Pinhead. ''It's you!''

Hearing those words, Pinhead quickly looked back at the picture and looked at it once more. It couldn't be. He's known nothing else but what Leviathan has offered and shown him. But, the longer he stared into the eyes of the soldier the more memories returned to his mind, once he never thought were his. Fragments of dreams long forgotten flooded his subconscious. However, something in his mind barred those memories from fully returning, and he attempted to shrug those memories away. ''Nonsense…I…''

''It's you!'' Kirsty assured him strongly. She was convinced now, looking into his confused, almost lost, expression. She knew that this had to be him. The command that Pinhead would physically exude to anyone that dare opposes him, that had to come from his years of experience as a soldier. She looked around at each member of the Gash. ''You haven't always been this way! You were human! Remember. Remember all your confusion! Think!''

''Enough!'' Nikoletta snapped as she raised her curved knife to silence Kirsty.

''Wait!'' Pinhead called to his ally, as he inspected the photo. It was all coming back to him now, those years fighting in the trenches and seeing the blood of his fellow comrades spilt across the horizon. The agony of seeing people he had trained with taken away and stripped of their life. ''I…remember!''

For the first time in what felt like forever, Kirsty felt an overwhelming sensation of relief. She may have saved hers and Tiffany's lives. Not only that but also helped the Cenobites remember their past lives.

She stepped forward, eyeing each of them. ''You were all human!''

They hesitated and pondered her words carefully. Soon, memories that were once lost to them all came rushing back into their minds. The fog that clouded their minds was slowly being lifted.

As this went on, Tiffany, standing at the edge of the dark corridors heard a familiar dreaded voice. ''Tiffany!''

She and Kirsty turned to see Channard hovering in mid air. ''Come,'' He hissed calmly as tentacles ripped out of the palm of his hands, one opening to reveal a small flower head, and the other a human finger beckoning them to come closer. Tiffany shook her head, scared beyond comprehension. She needed Kirsty to drag her away from the edge of the room as Channard floated closer. ''Come, I'm your doctor! I'm here to help you!'' He grinned devilishly.

Pinhead watched the new Cenobite advanced on the women. He was still bewildered by the sudden remembrance of his humanity. But, that didn't mean he was clueless to the danger that they were in. Kirsty had just helped him remember who he really was, after so many years of endless bloodshed and obedience to a God that may have tried to erase those memories from him…he wasn't going to allow Kirsty to be hurt, not after all she's done.

Channard's attention was distracted by the faint sound of the photo dropping to the ground. He turned to see Pinhead and his Gash taking a stance before him. The former doctor gritted his teeth and sighed with delight and enthusiasm. ''Ah, good…a fight!''

Immediately, Pinhead went on the offensive. With a flick of his hand, chains from all angles shot out and hooked into Channard's skin, or what was left of it. Channard yelled in pain as the hooks pulled back harder, drawing blood. But, just as quickly as the attack began, Channard's cries stopped. He was unhurt. Pinhead wasn't sure what was more humiliating, the fact that his attack was ineffective, or Channard seemed to be toying with them.

More tentacles ripped out of the palm of the doctor's hands, taking the forms of razor sharp knives, and with each one, cut away at the chains. In no time at all, the chains were gone, and Channard still seemed in control. ''I'm taking over this operation!'' He roared with confidence.

''A bold claim,'' Pinhead countered. ''But a naive one at that, for this fight has only begun!''

Channard raised his hand, and from the palm, a knife shot out and aimed right for Pinhead's throat. Kirsty almost called out for Pinhead, but by the time her words escaped past her lips it was too late. Before the blow could land, another chain had shot out and caught the knife before dragging it into the darkness.

Upon seeing this, Channard cocked his head back in surprise and slight fear, as Pinhead was now the one that advanced toward him. ''You believed you could best us? That your power equalled our own?''

''More than equal! I am now superior!'' Channard spat. He floated forward to strike at Pinhead with his tentacle knives. Before he could get close though, Chatterer had stepped forward and with a large nail the size of a human, he jabbed it right through both Channard's arms and then held it in the middle keeping him in place.

The doctor would have used the tentacles to fight back, if not for Nikoletta who had finally made use of her curved knife and sliced off the tentacles one by one. Channard's screams filled the air as the two Cenobites made quick work of his weapons. From behind the trapped attacker, Butterball had put his strength to the test and grabbed hold of the large tube attached to Channard's head before ripping it right off.

Defenceless and bleeding heavily, Channard slumped to his knees. With another flick of his hand, Pinhead summoned chains from everywhere and they hooked into Channard's body. He was too weak to even cry out in pain as Pinhead was now face-to-face with him.

''But how?'' Channard croaked. ''I am now one with Leviathan, my powers should be at their peak!''

''And they are,'' Pinhead replied. ''But what good is power if you have no experience with how to use it? You are but a child compared to us. No goal and no control. Whereas we have had many years learning this power.''

''B-But…'' He whimpered more before turning to see Kirsty and Tiffany in the corner. ''They reminded you of your humanity! You should be weaker now!''

''Is humanity a weakness?'' Pinhead asked rhetorically. ''Kirsty Cotton has none of our strength or powers, and yet she has evaded both you and I already. She has continued to solve the puzzle of our past. She is a strong woman, stronger than you could ever be!''

Although he couldn't see her from this angle, he could feel the warm smile that Kirsty was radiating after hearing those words. She had done so much, she deserved the praise he thrust upon her. But he had other matters to attend to.

''And now, it's time!'' Pinhead grinned sinisterly.

Once Kirsty noticed the chains pulling harder on Channard's body, she knew what was coming. ''Close your eyes!'' She whispered to Tiffany. The young woman did as instructed. Once she was sure her vision was shielded, Kirsty did the same. The cries and ripping sounds gave Kirsty a sickening case of déjà vu, but at least she knew they were both against people that deserve hell.

Eventually, the sounds disappeared and all was silent. After a few seconds, Kirsty opened her eyes and could see nothing left of Channard. ''What happened to him?'' She asked Pinhead.

The Lead Cenobite turned to the other Gash members. They all seemed to share some sort of look with one another before the three other members left without a murmur. As they left Pinhead approached the two girls and offered them a helping hand. ''He has been dealt with.''

''But where is he now?'' Kirsty asked. Her eyes moving to where Channard once stood before shifting over and staring into Pinhead's dark charcoal eyes. That's when she realised she was standing closer to him than she thought he would like. Taking a step back awkwardly, she tried to avoid all eye contact and give him enough personal space.

''A place where he can no longer do as he pleases! He wished to reach the outer limits of pleasure and pain, and now he's got exactly what he wanted. Although, not as he would have liked.''

''What about you?'' Kirsty asked without really comprehending what she was trying to get at. Maybe it was a concern for their well-being? She had just helped them regain their humanity, something they haven't had for possibly decades. She felt a sudden urge of responsibility for them. ''What will you do now?''

Hearing that tone of voice leave Kirsty's lips forced him to look at her, staring into those deep and innocent eyes of hers. She was so exquisite. A true delight that he would enjoy knowing more and more with every encounter. But, with his regained humanity, all those pleasures and pain that he had wished to give to her didn't seem right. Instead, he rested his hand against her cheek, an attempt to calm her worries. ''We shall see. We may never meet again, Kirsty, but I believe that fate shall force our paths to cross soon.''

And that's when he did the last thing she expected…he had leant forward and kissed her on the lips. The feeling was indescribable for her, one second she would feel hot, and the next, her lips were as cold as ice. But, that didn't stop her, in fact, she kissed him back.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both silent. No words were needed at the moment. Without a murmur, Pinhead walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

After that kiss, Kirsty somehow knew the way out, a way to leave this place forever. It was as if Pinhead told her through the kiss how to escape. Maybe it was just his way returning the favour for helping the Cenobites escape their entrapment and free their lost memories…but she had hoped it was something else.

''How do you feel?'' Tiffany asked. She was unsure of what to make of what just happened. One minute after Pinhead was tearing apart a Cenobite imposter, he kissed Kirsty!

Kirsty turned to her new friend, a small smile growing on her face. ''My lips won't stop tingling!''

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
